To Trust Once More
by suckersville94
Summary: A story as simple as the day. Boy meets girl and lives happily ever after. But now, its girl meets girl and is there a happy ending? Takes place post war. Fleur and Hermione. Femmeslash. Mention of Harry and Ginny. My first story. Do R&R.


To the world she seemed so poised. One of the Golden Trio, she was smart, powerful. Breathtakingly beautiful. She was brave but truth to be told, Hermione Jean Granger was always insecure of herself. Always timid and scared, she'd been hurt one too many times. Been betrayed of her trust by many. Vowing to never let anyone in again, to hurt her again, she built walls around herself and forced herself to not care anymore. She hid behind a mask of indifference. Hermione found solace in studying and pushed the world away. Even being friends with Harry and Ron had not changed this. She helped them, listened to their troubles but never once confided in them. Neither had the boys bothered to ask if she was okay even when she was clearly in a foul mood. Then came the war. She had to push away everything including her own parents to bring down Voldemort. After that, Hermione felt even lonelier than before. Harry was always with Ginny. In fact, they were planning to get married in three months. Although Hermione was glad for them, she couldn't push away the dark thoughts that were swirling around, trying to pull her down.

Things between Ron and her never worked out. She knew Ron had been harboring feelings for her for many years but she chose to ignore him because she knew he could never be the sensitive person who could truly understand her. She dreaded the day he would confess his feelings for her and when it finally came, he confessed so tenderly that she told herself to stop being such a pessimist and give Ron a chance. It turned out to be a horrible mistake. He was loving and kind but he just lacked something. Like how he never bothered to listen at how her day went and never bothered to care if she was going through a rough patch and how he thought that sex was the best way to better a relationship. Then came that night where she caught him with his pants down, getting it on with some girl he had picked up from the bar. Adding more insult to injury, Ron broke up with her when he noticed her standing there, "You're always so frigid Hermione. Cant you understand that I'm a guy?"

It's been a year since that and Hermione has never let anyone in again. She cursed herself for giving a chance to Ron. She felt suffocated by everything in the wizarding world and so she decided to move to a Muggle area. The only ones who knew where she was were Harry and Ginny as they were the ones who stood by her after that horrible breakup. She was peaceful staying there alone even if she did get lonely at times but she convinced herself that feeling lonely as better than getting hurt. Hermione was now working as a pediatrics doctor. The easy trust and laughter of the children was the only thing that kept her from throwing her body of the 30th floor. She was only 22 but she felt like a dying 80 year old.

Dr. Granger buried her head in her hands. It has been a long day and it's only lunchtime. A boy, not more than 12 had been sent in. A car crash. Even with all the magic she had, all the knowledge she possessed, she couldn't save him. She felt the tears welling up but she blinked them away furiously. She couldn't let anyone know that was weak. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call out, " 'Ermione? Is that you?" She glanced around, searching for the owner to that melodious, slightly accented voice. To her surprise, the voice belong to Fleur Delacour. Fleur stood in front of her wearing a simple white oxford shirt and slacks. She looked the same as ever. Tall, beautiful with cerulean blue eyes that could swallow a person. Her long blonde locks trailing in the air. Hermione felt her breath catch. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she stood up exclaiming, "Fleur! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Bill in Shell's Cottage?"

The blonde shook her head as she took a seat opposite Hermione, setting her tray down. "Bill and I have separated."

"What? Why? I thought Bill and you were happy together!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

Fleur smiled. "Non. It is better zis way. Perhaps one day, I shall tell you why. But lets not talk about that now. Where have you been? I have not seen you in years. In all places, we meet 'ere." Fleur finished speaking with a gesture to her surroundings.

"I…I just needed to get away. Away from all the attention. It just felt suffocating at sometimes. Like I was.." Hermione trailed off, berating herself for nearly reveling too much, hoping that Fleur did not realize that she skidded around her question.

Fleur had an odd look on her face. She somehow noticed the silent berate that Hermione was giving herself. She frowned for a split second and suddenly her features cleared up and she was nodding sympathetically.

"Oui. I understand. Ze limelight. You were never comfortable with it non? Always preferring to work from the background."

Hermione chuckled. "You always seem to know me so well even though..well..even though I was always a right bitch towards you. Back at Hogwarts, I thought you were the kinda shallow girl but I was proved wrong when you saved my life in Shell's Cottage. I-"

"Say no more 'Ermione. I understand. Many people always zink that I am like that. I don't blame them. 'Zis Veela thrall can be..very charmente. Boys don't bother to see the real me and girls hate me before knowing me. Anyway, how are you? No one has heard from you since you and Ron broke up."

"I'm fine. I enjoy working with the kids here. Their carefree and naïve attitude despite all give a positive outlook on life." Said Hermione with a wistful look etched upon her face. "But wait, you haven't told what are you doing here?"

"Oui. Perhaps for the very same reason like yours. A need to get away from everyzing. I just need some time to think about certain things. " Said Fleur, her voice sounding bitter and regretful. "And so I applied as a doctor here."

Hermione puzzled over the sudden change in Fleur 's tone. She wondered if the blond had been hurt in any way. There was definitely something that was not right with that blonde beauty and this brunette wants to know.

The sudden lull in conversation saw the witches attending to their forsaken lunch. After several quiet minutes, Hermione hesitatingly open her mouth again.

"So…where are you staying now Fleur?"

"Well…I actually have not found a place to stay yet but I was so eager to get away and start zis job that I took it without consideration and well now, I am staying in the students' hostel." Finished Fleur with an awkward laugh.

"You can stay at my place!" Hermione blurted out suddenly. She found herself waiting nervously for the Veela's answer.

"Your place?" quizzed Fleur.

"I…I mean while you look for another place to stay. At least you won't have to share a room with other people and I have a spare room you could use." Hermione stammered, blushing furiously.

"Oh."

"I mean if you feel comfortable with it."

"Oui. Of course I am comfortable with you 'Ermione. I just hope it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

"Not at all. In fact, I welcome the company." Said Hermione with a grin.

"'Zen, let me thank you in advance. I 'ave to warn you, I'm a night owl."

Hermione chuckled. "Well then, looks like I won't be spending my nights awake alone anymore."

Fleur's laugh rang through the hustle and bustle of the hospital. Hermione found herself marveling at the beauty of it.

"I know how to make zis wicked cup of hot chocolate as Bill would 'ave put it. Our nights would be less colder with it," said Fleur with a devil-ish wink lighting her features.

Hermione found herself blushing. "I..err..well, you can move in today actually. And I-"

Hermione's beeper suddenly sounded, capturing the brunette's attention immediately. Bidding a hasty goodbye to the French witch, Hermione took off, unknown of the smile playing on the face of the blonde she'd just left behind.

The end of Hermione's shift came as swift as the roaring waters of a waterfall. Tired and drained, Hermione trudged towards the bank of elevators, hurrying herself to the lonely alley where she always apparated home from. As the doors of the elevator began to close, she heard a voice shouting her figure. Pushing herself wearily off the wall, Hermione's thoughts immediately swirled with worry for her patients. Was there a problem with one of her patients? Tommy, the six year old who was just admitted today for leukaemia treatment. Was it him? Or was it little Elizabeth with her broken arm?

A slim hand reached between the elevator doors, halting its progress.

" 'Ermione! Have you forgotten about me?" Teased the owner of the hand.

Hermione blinked owlishly for a moment before remembering her words to Fleur earlier that day. She smacked herself on the head, " Shoot. Fleur. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I got caught up with work and it drove everything else from my mind," explained Hermione with a sheepish smile on her face.

" 'Zere is no harm done. I have confession to make. I actually enquired your schedule from the nurses. I had zis nagging suspicion that you would forget," replied Fleur while stepping into the elevator, allowing its doors to close and granting the witches privacy.

Catching the surprised look on Hermione's face, Fleur immediately said, "Non! It is not what you think it zis. It's just that you had such a determined look today at lunch when you received your call that I knew you are a person that is extremely dedicated." Fleur finished, just as the elevator doors rolled open, revealing the main lobby of the hospital.

Hermione found herself smiling gratefully at Fleur's understanding of her. " Thank you of that compliment. Everyone just assumes that I'm a frigid, uptight person but never has anyone understand me the way you did. Now, enough of me, how was your first day here?"

Fleur immediately launched into an account of her first day working as a Muggle doctor. Hermione found herself responding enthusiastically and having more fun than she's ever had in the past few years. Within no time at all, the witches reached the alley that was located 15 minutes away from the hospital.

"This is where I usually apparate home from. Its relatively safe as the only Muggles who pass here sometimes are always dead drunk."

Fleur slipped her hand into Hermione's, "Well then ma cheri, lets not waste anytime in letting you taste my wonderful hot chocolate, non?"

The cool, slender fingers that were entwined around her own made Hermione's heart beat faster. Thank God for the dim lighting here, Hermione thought as she willed herself to concentrate on her destination. The last feeling she felt before feeling that all too familiar tug at her navel was the tightening of Fleur's hand and Hermione felt herself reaching out to steady the French witch, cursing herself for not giving Fleur a warning before she apparated.


End file.
